


Cookies

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [27]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Injured Alec Trevelyan, M/M, Sickfic, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Alec has been injured on a mission, and his boyfriend is in America visiting his family so he’s home alone, bored and feeling sorry for himself. Then the cookies arrive.
Relationships: Alec Trevelyan/Felix Leiter
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Kudos: 4





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt "In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have eaten that many cookies." I was tagged by fallingintomagic in Tumblr but I only noticed it like twenty-ish days after because Tumblr had seen fit not to show it to me at the time.

Alec Trevelyan was not having a good day. 

He’d only recently returned from a very complicated and several weeks too long mission from Siberia, which had been enough to make him never want to return even before the target’s wife, his mistress, and his secret boyfriend all combined their forces and made his final weeks there a living hell. Apparently, some people took it as a personal offence when one refused to sleep with them. 

Or refused to sleep with their wives, mistresses and boyfriends. 

Alec was happily taken, however, and had been making conscious effort to not sleep around on the job, unless it was the very last solution. And even then he vastly preferred a quick bullet to where it hurt the most, or a glorious explosion to solve the problem.

But for some reason, M didn’t often agree with his reasoning. 

Alec had quickly learnt to simply nod and look contrite, and then do exactly what he wanted the next time a similar situation arose. 

That was what he’d done this time, too, and had managed to escape with most of his blood inside his body where it belonged, and with only a few other scrapes and bruises in more interesting locations.

Oh, and with his right hand in a splint. 

He was mostly right-handed, though of course his double-oh training had made sure that he could also use his left hand passably well. That, at least, helped when his partner was visiting his family in America and couldn’t be there to aid him. 

Felix had sent him a care package filled to the brim with all sorts of American comfort foods and snacks to make him feel better. It had arrived overnight and the shipping had cost a bomb; not that they couldn’t afford it with their salaries, but it was the principle of the thing. 

Alec had been delighted to open it, and he’d happily sampled the goods within. He’d also had a lengthy, private video call with Felix that evening where he had done his best to express his gratitude to his lover. 

But that had been a week ago, and now Alec was feeling grumpy and miserable and utterly, utterly bored. He’d been banned from Q Branch after trying to nick a prototype that needed testing one too many times, and James was currently on a mission in Slovenia. Eve and Tanner were busy at work, and the field agents he was most familiar with were all either out on missions of their own, or otherwise busy with their private lives. 

And Alec was at home, all alone, without anything to take his mind off his itching arm. There wasn’t even anything good on the telly, and he’d seen all the movies and shows he could think of more times that he could count. He wasn’t feeling like leaving the flat, either, because bar fights were only fun when he had company, and drinking alone didn’t sound like something he ought to be doing now anyway. 

Suddenly, he remembered the second package that he’d received from Felix. Not all of its contents were edible, though the non-edible ones were definitely welcome presents that Alec was more than eager to show off to his lover at a later date, but those that were, were packets of Pecan Sandies. He’d eaten a few the day he’d received the parcel, but he still had more left, and he found that he had bit of a craving, now.

Three hours later the craving was gone, replaced by queasiness, restlessness, and a definite ache concentrating in the stomach area. 

Alec was really regretting cookie number #35. Groaning pitifully, he considered the pros and cons of moving versus staying put, because moving had a very real possibility of making him vomit, but staying put didn’t offer much better options either. 

That was also how Felix found him. 

“Honey, I’m home,” he called out from the door, but when all Alec managed was a weak gurgle, he made his way quickly to the living room. 

“Alec? Are you here?” 

Weakly, Alec croaked out, “Yes.” 

“Are you all right?” Felix asked, kneeling down next to the sofa where Alec was sprawled out on. 

“It hurts,” Alec moaned, not above inducing pity in his lover. 

Felix frowned and reached out a hand to feel his forehead. “Do you mean your arm? Have you remembered to take your medication?” 

“It’s not my arm.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s my stomach,” Alec all but whined. “Why are you here now, though? I thought you wouldn’t be back until the weekend.” 

“Well, my lover was injured and I thought it quite senseless to remain on the other side of the world when I could be here with you instead. So I decided to cut my visit short and come back home to you.” 

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” Alec said with a weak smile. Bloody cookies, making him feel like this when Felix had returned home early for him. 

“You know what? I think I know why your stomach hurts,” Felix said, and he sounded amused. Alec looked at him and saw him take in all the crumbs and the empty packets of cookies littered around the floor. He blushed ever so slightly at the knowing look on his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Well… In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have eaten that many cookies,” he acknowledged, feeling sheepish. 

“You’re probably right,” Felix said, smiling. “But don’t worry, I think I’ll have just the thing to help you feel better again.”

Alec looked up at Felix and smiled back at him. He was so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend. 

(He would probably also never be able to eat Pecan Sandies ever again, but well, that one he had brought on himself.)


End file.
